


La vuoi, lo vuoi

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Female Slash, Femslash, Multi, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: E diventi libera, un raggio tra cielo e nuvole, in un mondo libero... ma libera sei soltanto con lei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una storia che mi girava per la testa da un po', a grandi linee, ma che sul finale è uscita dal seminato impedendomi di svilupparla come avevo pianificato.  
> Se sia un bene o un male, a voi scoprirlo. ^^
> 
> Ogni riga vuota è un cambio di POV. Credo sia abbastanza evidente di chi si parla, se preferite però che ci metta il nome o l'iniziale fatemelo sapere.
> 
>   
> **Disclaimer:** tutto della Rowling, la splendida e omonima canzone è degli O.R.O.
> 
> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:**   
> 
> 
> per [Vahly](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=135).  
> Solo per lei.  
> Perché sa ascoltare. ****  
>   
> 

"Torna subito qui, signorina, non ho finito con te!"

"Ma io ho finito con te!"

La porta della Tana sbatté tanto violentemente da far tremare le pareti.

Molly Weasley si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, premendosi una mano sul petto.

Subito il marito le fu accanto, porgendole una tazza di tè.

"Dove abbiamo sbagliato, Arthur?" chiese la donna con voce rotta.

"Non abbiamo sbagliato, cara, sta solo attraversando una fase.

Tutti gli adolescenti (e i loro genitori) devono passarci, prima o poi, dovresti saperlo ormai!

Noi ci siamo già passati cinque volte..."

"Ma è diverso, Arthur!" lo interruppe Molly, agitando le braccia e rischiando di mandare in frantumi la tazza di porcellana.

"Gli altri erano tutti maschi!

Se un ragazzo cambia fidanzate continuamente o diventa un teppista che gira in motocicletta coi capelli pieni di gelatina e degli spunzoni che gli escono dal mento, è normale!

Ma Ginny..." Una lacrima gli scese lungo la guancia paffuta.

"Suvvia, Molly" la consolò il marito, cingendola in un abbraccio "Ginny non ha una motocicletta né si è bucata da nessuna parte (per quanto ci è dato di sapere), e non credo abbia intenzione di farsi la cresta punk, quindi cerchiamo di non essere allarmisti, d'accordo?

Diamole il suo tempo; fino ad ora ha dimostrato di essere molto matura, dobbiamo aver fiducia in lei."

La donna sospirò, chinando lo sguardo.

Lei si fidava, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la pazienza del povero Harry non sarebbe durata in eterno.

Prima o poi il ragazzo si sarebbe stufato delle stramberie della propria fidanzata, e Molly avrebbe dovuto dire addio al suo sogno di un matrimonio in bianco da celebrarsi nella cattedrale.

E a tutti gli altri sogni su un felice futuro da matriarca...

 

***********************************

 

"Vado in biblioteca, mamma!"

La ragazza scese i gradini a quattro a quattro, mentre il cuore le martellava in gola e lo stomaco le si contorceva per l'aspettativa.

Percorse il viale in pochi minuti, che le sembrarono un'eternità, aguzzando gli occhi scuri in cerca di una macchia ramata.

Finalmente la scorse.

Era seduta su una panchina, sotto un'enorme quercia che sorgeva nel parco.

Sembrava concentrata su qualcosa, la schiena era leggermente incurvata in avanti.

Hermione sorrise intenerita quando, avvicinandosi ancora, si accorse che stava leggendo il libro che le aveva consigliato solo pochi giorni prima.

Chi avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe andata così?

Quando era cominciata era stata solo una decisione comune ad entrambe, amiche del cuore, che si erano sentite attratte dal proibito e avevano avuto voglia di sperimentare.

Solo che a un bacio dato quasi per scherzo ne erano seguiti altri, ognuno con un sapore più intenso e pericoloso, e poi via via porzioni sempre maggiori di pelle si erano scoperte all'esplorazione curiosa che non aveva più nulla di sperimentale.

Le due ragazze si erano ritrovate amanti, perdutamente perse l'una nell'altra, e avevano capito che non ne sarebbero uscite indenni.

All'euforia dei primi giorni erano seguiti i dubbi, le paure, le incertezze.

Erano venuti i litigi, le parole pesanti dette senza pensarle veramente, le nottate passate a fare pace in un bozzolo di calore che faceva quasi male per la forza con cui le avvolgeva.

Ed infine era arrivato.

L'amore.

Potente, inarrestabile, violento.

E non avevano potuto fare altro che chinare il capo ed arrendersi.

Stranamente era stata proprio Hermione la prima a prendere posizione.

"Se non andrò bene ai tuoi, non me ne frega niente!" le aveva detto, stringendole il polso con tanta forza da lasciarle il segno.

Avevano comunque deciso di scafarsi un minimo, mettere alla prova il rapporto, prima di gettarsi nel vuoto dichiarando il loro legame a famiglie ed amici.

Qualcuno però se n'era accorto lo stesso, nonostante i loro sforzi per nasconderlo.

E non tutti erano stati benevoli e comprensivi.

Hermione scosse i ricci, come ad allontanare quel pensiero.

"E' molto che aspetti?" chiese, posando una mano sulla spalla della ragazza.

Ginny alzò il viso dal libro e le rivolse un sorriso così sfolgorante e pieno di sentimento che Hermione si sentì scaldare dentro.

Avrebbero potuto dire quello che volevano, cercare di separarle, dar loro addosso.

La voleva per sé, e non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di mettersi in mezzo, pensò mentre Ginny intrecciava le proprie dita alle sue.

 

*****************************************

 

"Signor Malfoy, mi meraviglio di lei!

Perdere il controllo in questo modo!

Per quanto mi rincresca profondamente, devo proprio metterla in punizione insieme al signor Potter."

Severus Snape sputò quel nome con il consueto disgusto, sondando il suo alunno prediletto con sguardo deluso.

Draco si strinse nelle spalle.

Pensasse quel che voleva.

Quello che voleva se lo prendeva, e se ora voleva Harry, beh, erano solo cazzi suoi.

Non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di mettere bocca nei suoi affari, e non avrebbe certo cominciato adesso.

Il professore di pozioni fulminò il Gryffindor che, ancora paonazzo e col respiro affannoso, cercava di riallacciarsi la camicia, fallendo miseramente visto che gli tremavano le mani, e poi uscì a grandi passi facendo svolazzare il proprio mantello nero.

"Credevo non se ne sarebbe più andato" sbuffò il biondo, inchiodandolo nuovamente contro il muro.

"Ah-ah, Potter, credevo che avessimo già stabilito che ti dico io quando rimetterti la camicia."

Le proteste (non molto convincenti, per altro) di Harry si spensero quando Draco gli strinse i capelli nel pugno e scese a divorargli la bocca.

 

****************************************

 

Harry rinunciò a farlo ragionare.

Ci aveva provato, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che era inutile.

Quando Draco aveva voglia di lui, non c'era verso di resistergli.

Non che ci avesse mai provato sul serio, comunque.

Da quella prima volta in cui lo Slytherin l'aveva trascinato in un'aula vuota e gli aveva sibilato 'mi vuoi, Potter?', Harry non era più riuscito a dirgli di no.

Era come in preda a un incantesimo, e 'sì' era l'unica risposta che poteva dare a qualsiasi domanda il biondo gli facesse.

Socchiuse gli occhi e si specchiò in quelli grigi, luccicanti di desiderio, di Draco, e capì che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di fargli un incantesimo per piegarlo al proprio volere.

Gli bastava il suo fascino innato.

Il moro sospirò nel bacio e gli allacciò le braccia al collo.

Già che c'era, meglio sfruttare al meglio il momento.

 

*******************************

 

"Cosa significa, sei gay?!

Draco, ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!"

Il ragazzo lo fissò per un istante.

"Non è che se fingi di non vedere le cose spariscono, padre" rispose freddamente.

L'uomo rimase immobile quel tanto che bastava per digerire le parole del suo unico figlio e poi gli diede un sonoro ceffone, tanto forte da mandarlo col sedere a terra.

La testa gli rintronava, e si sentiva quasi svenire, ma Draco si rialzò stoicamente in piedi, sfidando di nuovo il padre con lo sguardo.

"Puoi picchiarmi quanto vuoi, non cambierai ciò che sono."

Lucius Malfoy era livido in volto.

Si voltò a guardare la sua algida moglie, che era seduta al tavolo del salotto con le mani guantate strette in grembo.

"Hai sentito tuo figlio?" sibilò rabbioso.

La donna batté lentamente le palpebre un paio di volte.

"E' anche figlio tuo, Lucius" rispose.

Anche se non ha certo preso da te in quest'aspetto del suo carattere, pensò.

Suo marito non era stato tanto coraggioso da mollare tutto e seguire il suo cuore.

Oh, lei sapeva da sempre che Severus non era un semplice amico.

L'aveva sospettato per anni, prima di sposare Lucius, e poi le prove erano diventate tanto evidenti che non aveva potuto fare finta di non accorgersene.

Era stato a quel punto che aveva dovuto decidere: rinunciare alla vita che aveva sempre sognato e svergognarlo, mantenendo intatta la propria dignità, o difendere con le unghie e con i denti quel matrimonio e salvare almeno le apparenze.

Da quando era rimasta incinta di Draco, suo marito non l'aveva più toccata.

Narcissa si ritrovò a pensare con una punta d'invidia che suo figlio faceva sicuramente più sesso di quanto lei e suo marito ne avessero fatto mai.

Senza degnare Draco di uno sguardo, si alzò e si ritirò nelle sue stanze.

Aveva bisogno di stare sola.

"Io e te facciamo i conti dopo" disse Lucius tra i denti, avviandosi verso il camino.

Mai come in quel momento aveva avuto bisogno di vedere Severus.

Draco aspettò di sentire il crepitio che annunciava la partenza di suo padre prima di sedersi dove poco prima si trovava sua madre e prendersi la testa fra le mani.

Solo perché l'uomo era frustrato ed infelice, e si sentiva un vigliacco per non avere osato rischiare quando era il momento, non aveva alcun diritto di cercare di distruggere il suo, di coraggio.

Ma poteva picchiarlo quanto voleva: si sarebbe spezzato, ma piegato, mai.

 

**************************************

 

Ginny scese le scale, sbadigliando.

Un'altra giornata di sotterfugi e bugie l'attendeva.

Per un momento le si strinse il cuore al pensiero di dover nascondersi ancora una volta, ma poi vide Hermione seduta davanti al camino.

Indossava il suo maglione, era evidente visto che le stava decisamente strettino, e la guardava timidamente, come a chiederle se le dava fastidio che avesse deciso di fare una cosa tanto eclatante.

La rossa scosse piano la testa sollevando una mano coperta dalla manica di un maglione troppo grande per lei.

Si sorrisero, complici.

Avevano scelto lo stesso modo per sentirsi più vicine.

Un piccolo airone di carta si soffermò a mezz'aria davanti al volto di Ginny, che aprì il palmo, permettendogli così di atterrare ed aprirsi per rivelare il suo messaggio.

*Ti aspetto dopo gli allenamenti di Quidditch, alla nostra solita panchina.*

La ragazza annuì impercettibilmente, per poi raggiungere Hermione e gli altri, diretti a fare colazione.

 

***************************************

 

"E quindi ho detto...Harry?

Harry!"

Il moro si riscosse, riportando lo sguardo su Ron che lo fissava stralunato.

"Ma mi stai ascoltando?!"

"Scusami, Ron, ero distratto" biascicò.

Sì, da un paio d'occhi grigi che mi scaveranno un solco nella nuca se non smettono di fissarmi, pensò avvampando.

"Harry, stai bene?

Sei così rosso..." Chiese Ginny preoccupata, posandogli il dorso della mano sulla fronte.

"Strano, non hai la febbre" commentò poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, non si raccapezzava.

La sua vita era un vero casino, aveva tanti di quei problemi e pensieri che la metà sarebbe bastata, eppure...eppure bastava un cenno del capo di Draco per eclissare tutte le sue preoccupazioni e farlo sentire leggero.

Non c'era niente da capire: lo voleva per sé, e non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di mettersi in mezzo.

 

***********************************************

 

Il rumore di cocci infranti le interruppe bruscamente.

Le ragazze si voltarono nello stesso momento verso l'ingresso della guferia.

Davanti a loro stava Harry, pallido come un cencio lavato, e ai suoi piedi c'era la scodella d'acqua di Edwige in pezzi.

Hermione guardò Ginny preoccupata.

Lei era sicura di quello che provava, ci aveva pensato e ripensato ed aveva accettato il proprio cambiamento, ma Ginny?

In fondo era innamorata di Harry da quando era una bambina, quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione se messa alle strette in questo modo?

La rossa, tuttavia, la sorprese una volta di più con un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.

"Finalmente, grazie a Merlino!

Non sapevo più cosa inventarmi per farci scoprire..." Esclamò infatti.

"C-cosa?" balbettò Harry.

"C-cosa?" gli fece eco Hermione.

"Non ne potevo più di fingere, Hermione" rispose Ginny.

"Oh, andiamo, Harry, capisco che tu sia troppo preso da Malfoy per notare qualsiasi altra cosa, però-"

"Tu...tu lo sapevi?!" chiese Harry costernato, arrossendo.

"MALFOY?!" strillò Hermione, assumendo invece il colorito smorto che il moro sfoggiava poc'anzi.

"Sì, Harry, avrei dovuto essere cieca per non accorgermene.

E sì, Hermione, il nostro Golden Boy qui è felicemente accasato con il Principe delle Serpi."

I due boccheggiarono per un po', studiandosi con sospetto, fino a che, alla fine, non vennero a patti con le reciproche scoperte.

Hermione, però, non aveva intenzione di permettere ad Harry di fidarsi del furetto fino a che non si fosse assicurata della sua sincerità, e chiese d'incontrarlo per parlargli a quattr'occhi.

Malfoy risultò essere una persona piuttosto interessante, sagace e perspicace.

Anche lui, a quanto pareva, si era accorto da tempo della sua 'liason' con la 'Weaselette', come la chiamava, anche se le assicurò che solo a un occhio esperto come il suo (con Harry aveva dovuto inventarsene più d'una per mantenere il segreto) poteva essere tanto palese, e che quei Gryffinfessi dei suoi compagni sicuramente non avevano notato niente.

Non ci si poteva certo aspettare che la relazione tra i due arcinemici sarebbe stata rose e fiori, ma se c'era riuscito Harry ce l'avrebbe fatta anche lei.

Certo che Harry aveva in più il sesso, che rendeva più facile tollerare l'arroganza del caschetto d'oro britannico, ma lei aveva dalla sua la voglia di spalleggiare un amico che aveva bisogno del suo sostegno.

Quello che Ron avrebbe pensato di tutta la faccenda non era neppure in discussione.

Tutti e quattro sapevano bene che avrebbe fatto fuoco e fiamme, e speravano di poterlo tenere all'oscuro il più a lungo possibile.

Nessuno si aspettava però la piega che avrebbero preso le cose di lì a poco.

 

**********************************

 

Da quando le due relazioni erano venute allo scoperto, tra Harry e Ginny si era ristabilita la complicità e l'affetto di un tempo.

L'imbarazzo che li aveva allontanati, d'altronde, era dovuto solo alla paura di ferire l'altro mettendo fine alla relazione.

Quando era stato chiaro che non c'era nessuna relazione di cui doversi preoccupare, entrambi avevano preso a usare l'altro chi come scusa per sgattaiolare fuori di casa (Ginny) chi per passare qualche ora extra nella camera delle Necessità senza dover rispondere alle domande di Ron (Harry).

Quello che non avevano tenuto in conto, tuttavia, era che dall'esterno la loro relazione sembrava aver raggiunto uno stadio avanzato.

Troppo avanzato, secondo la signora Weasley.

I due si vedevano durante ogni momento libero, e anche Ron le aveva confermato che sparivano per ore e tornavano con i vestiti in disordine e le guance accese.

Bisognava prendere provvedimenti, e se Ginny ancora non se ne rendeva conto ci avrebbe pensato lei a farla ragionare.

Ed Harry con lei.

"Harry, caro" cinguettò quindi Molly la prima volta che il ragazzo venne a prendere Ginny per portarla al cinema "entra un momento, vuoi?"

Il moro fece un sorrisino tirato, pensando che a Draco non piaceva affatto aspettare e sarebbe diventato furibondo se avesse tardato, e la seguì in casa.

Ginny, che stava scendendo le scale, quando lo vide entrare capì subito che non si preparava niente di buono.

Sul tavolino del salotto c'era il servizio bello e perfino la famosa crostata della mamma.

Ok, ritiriamo il 'niente di buono': si preparava una tragedia.

 

**************************************

 

"COSA?!" esclamò la rossa balzando in piedi.

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo, Ginny, non è poi così incredibile, no?

Harry sta frequentando il corso per Auror, e tu stai per iniziare il tuo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts...io credo che sia il momento ideale per cominciare a pianificare il vostro futuro."

"Mamma!!

Non credi che dovremmo essere NOI a decidere SE e QUANDO ci sposeremo?!

Stavolta hai veramente passato il limite!"

Harry spostava lo sguardo alternativamente da Ginny a sua madre, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto su Arthur, che aveva un'aria quasi di scusa.

Decise di provare a mettere fine a quella farsa.

"Noi dovremmo andare ora, o il film-"

"Giusto!

E vedi di farti passare questa idea balzana prima che io rientri!" lo interruppe Ginny, afferrandolo per un braccio ed eclissandosi.

"Almeno pensateci!" le gridò dietro Molly.

 

******************************

 

"Ma ti rendi conto?!

Sposarci!

E vuole deciderlo lei!

E' inaudito, guarda, inaudito."

Ginny era davvero furibonda.

Hermione, invece, capiva perfettamente come e perché la signora Weasley fosse giunta a quella conclusione.

Anche lei, nei suoi panni, avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa.

"Cosa pensi di fare?" le domandò quindi.

Ginny la guardò come se le fossero spuntate due teste.

"Rifiutare, che domande!

Io sto con te, no?"

Hermione la strinse così forte a sé da farsi male alle braccia.

Sperava in cuor suo che la ragazza avrebbe risposto così.

 

*******************************

 

"E tu cos'hai risposto?"

Harry evitò lo sguardo inquisitore del compagno.

"Non ho risposto.

Vedi, Draco, non fraintendermi, ma...i Weasley sono quanto di più simile ad una famiglia io abbia mai avuto, e l'idea di perderli o, peggio ancora, deluderli, mi ha paralizzato."

"Capisco" ribatté il biondo, caricando la parola con un po' troppa freddezza, per Harry, che gli afferrò un braccio e lo costrinse a guardarlo di nuovo.

"No, non capisci.

Senza i Weasley starei male, ma senza di te non potrei vivere, Draco.

Tra te e loro, sceglierei te.

Che diamine, tra tutto e te sceglierei te!

Ancora non l'hai capito che ti amo?!"

Il biondo piegò gli angoli della bocca in un ghigno che assomigliava pericolosamente a un sorriso.

"Saresti un pazzo se la pensassi diversamente" disse, prima di baciarlo.

Di suo padre, di un eventuale ripudio, dei suoi ceffoni o delle sue maledizioni senza perdono avrebbero potuto parlarne in un altro momento.

Ora aveva solo bisogno di sentirlo vicino.

 

***********************************

 

"Allora siamo d'accordo" disse Harry mentre salivano la china che li avrebbe portati alla porta della Tana "diremo loro la verità."

Ginny annuì, e strinse la mano dell'amico per darsi e dargli coraggio.

Ma non erano ancora arrivati a destinazione che delle urla dall'interno della casa li gelarono sul posto.

La porta si spalancò e ne uscì Bill Weasley, a torso nudo, seguito da Oliver Wood, che si reggeva i pantaloni con una mano.

"Sotto il nostro tetto!

Nella nostra casa!" gridava Molly, con voce stridula.

"Come hai potuto!

E a tua moglie non pensi?!" tuonò Arthur, brandendo minacciosamente la bacchetta.

"Mamma, io..." tentò Bill, interrotto dall'unico singhiozzo della donna, che ebbe il potere di ammutolirli tutti.

"Mamma?" scandì lei, pallida e col volto cinereo.

"Tu non sei più mio figlio."

E con queste parole rientrò in casa, seguita dal marito, che senza aggiungere sillaba chiuse la porta sui due ragazzi.

Oliver si avvicinò a Bill e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.

"Andiamo a casa" mormorò.

 

*********************************

 

Ginny ed Harry si erano nascosti dietro ad un cespuglio.

La rossa tremava come una foglia.

Sembrava così piccola e fragile che Harry non riuscì neppure ad abbracciarla.

Sembrava che si sarebbe rotta da un momento all'altro.

"Non posso, Harry, io non ce la faccio.

Non riesco a pensare a cosa sarebbe di me se mia madre dovesse dirmi una cosa simile."

Il moro sapeva che avrebbe potuto tentare di convincerla.

Sapeva che avrebbe potuto parlarle dell'amore che Hermione provava per lei, sapeva che avrebbe potuto semplicemente tirarsi indietro.

Ma poi pensò alla smorfia malcelata di Draco quando l'aveva abbracciato, all'amore che il ragazzo provava per suo padre, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, al bisogno spasmodico della sua approvazione.

All'affetto che lo legava da sempre alla famiglia Weasley, a Ron, tra tutti.

E prese la sua decisione.

 

***************************

 

"Ci sposeremo.

Alla fine dell'anno scolastico."

Ginny alzò gli occhi arrossati e increduli su Harry.

Ma perché mai aveva-

"Davvero?

Oh cari, ma che notizia meravigliosa!

Non c'è tempo da perdere, allora, bisogna fare i preparativi, pensare agli invitati, e, oh!

Arthur, caro, dovrai informarti al Ministero per sentire se c'è un posto per Harry, visto che lui..."

Il moro, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non distingueva più il cicaleccio di Molly.

Vedere Ginny tra le braccia della donna, mentre ancora tremava appena, gli dava la forza di non tornare sui suoi passi.

In fondo, se il loro e quello delle ragazze era amore vero, avrebbe benissimo potuto attendere qualche anno prima di diventare pubblico.

 

*********************************

 

Ron aveva seguito tutta la scena dalla cucina.

Da una parte esultava di gioia pensando al suo migliore amico e a sua sorella che formavano una famiglia, dall'altra però non poteva impedirsi la stretta allo stomaco che gli provocava l'immagine del volto triste di Hermione.

Perché il rosso non era poi stupido come tutti credevano.

Era da un pezzo che aveva mangiato la foglia, era da un pezzo che aveva intuito e poi verificato cosa stava accadendo davvero.

E se all'inizio era stato distrutto, infelice, disgustato e geloso, di questi sentimenti alla fine era rimasta solo la delusa consapevolezza di essere stato tenuto all'oscuro di tutto.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedersi il perché di una simile decisione: gli bastava ricordare qual era stata la sua prima reazione quando aveva capito.

Si era vergognato di se stesso, davvero, nel rendersi conto di quanto poco fosse stato di supporto ai suoi amici e alla sua sorellina.

Chissà quante volte avevano avuto bisogno di lui e lui non c'era.

Aveva scelto di non esserci quando aveva scelto di ignorare i loro sentimenti per concentrarsi sui propri.

Lui amava Hermione, e sperava egoisticamente che lei prima o poi si sarebbe ravveduta e sarebbe tornata da lui.

Questo fino al giorno in cui l'aveva trovata a piangere nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.

I suoi singhiozzi erano così accorati che Ron pensò che gli si sarebbe schiantato il cuore, poi sentì Mirtilla chiedere alla ragazza cosa fosse accaduto.

"Non mi vuole più" aveva sussurrato lei, la voce soffocata dalle braccia in cui aveva nascosto il volto "non mi ha mai voluto.

Sono stata solo un gioco, una specie di esperimento, e ora si è stancata di me."

Ron aveva passato la notte sveglio a rivoltarsi tra le coperte, cercando un modo di sistemare le cose, ma grazie al cielo tutto era andato a posto.

Probabilmente Ginny aveva detto qualcosa che non pensava.

Era una sua brutta abitudine, lo faceva sempre quando era sotto pressione.

Proprio allora il rosso aveva deciso che non avrebbe più permesso che Hermione soffrisse così.

Riscotendosi e tornando al presente, tirò fuori il cellulare che Hermione aveva regalato a tutti per Natale e la chiamò.

Bastarono poche parole a spiegarle l'accaduto.

Ron liquidò il fatto che lui sapesse e ancora non avesse dato di matto con un 'ne parliamo dopo'.

 

*********************************

 

Dei colpi piovvero sulla porta, tanto violenti quanto decisi, ed Arthur andò ad aprire guardingo.

Davanti a lui si pararono Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, che con uno sguardo assassino gli impedirono di aprir bocca.

Si diressero nel salotto e trovarono Harry e Ginny seduti sul divano che si tenevano per mano, mentre Molly li guardava perplessa.

"Cosa state-"

"Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio" la interruppe Hermione, spicciola.

"O almeno, non tra loro due."

"Oh Merlino, sapevo che sarebbe successo" gemette Molly.

"Sei innamorata di Harry anche tu, vero?

Lo sapevo io..."

"Oh, non credo proprio.

Dovrebbe passare sul mio cadavere, prima di toccare Harry anche solo con un dito" sibilò Draco, incrociando le braccia.

Harry si alzò di scatto e fece per parlare, ma Draco lo zittì con un cenno della mano.

"Non è di Harry che sono innamorata, signora Weasley, ma di sua figlia" aggiunse Hermione scrollando le spalle.

Molly boccheggiò senza riuscire ad emettere un suono.

"Ma-ma-" balbettò infine "io non-"

"Per Salazar, non è difficile!

La Weaselette non voleva deludervi, e ha deciso di sposare il suo fidanzatino per farvi contenti" spiegò Draco con tono annoiato "e nessuno dei due ha pensato di consultarci, naturalmente" concluse quasi ringhiando, mentre fulminava Harry con un'occhiataccia.

Arthur li fissava basito.

"Volete dire che siete tutti-"

"Siamo quattro omosessuali, sì" disse Hermione, alzando il capo orgogliosamente "e non ce ne vergogniamo."

"Non posso crederci!" strillò la donna con le mani nei capelli "Ditemi che è uno scherzo!

Arthur, fai qualcosa!"

L'uomo li soppesò con lo sguardo.

"Fuori di qui, tutti quanti.

La vostra presenza non è gradita."

A queste parole, Ron uscì dalla cucina con una sacca in spalla.

"Ron..." Molly sembrava esausta.

"Dove...dove vai?"

"Me ne vado" rispose il ragazzo "mi sembra di aver capito che la nostra presenza non è gradita."

"Ma...ma caro...noi non intendevamo..." farfugliò la donna, come istupidita.

"Non ti aspetterai che smetta di considerare Ginny mia sorella (o Bill mio fratello) perché sono diversi da me!"

"Però..."

Le proteste della donna rimasero inascoltate, e i cinque uscirono dalla casa, per poi apparate nel parco vicino a casa di Hermione, lasciandola sola nel silenzio di una casa ormai vuota insieme al marito che non sapeva proprio che pesci pigliare, a domandarsi per la prima volta se stesse davvero facendo la cosa giusta.

 

*******************************

 

Hermione e Ginny non riuscivano a guardare il ragazzo in faccia, troppo grate per ciò che aveva fatto e troppo imbarazzate per non essersi fidate di lui in tutto quel tempo.

La riccia gli si avvicinò.

"Ron, ecco..."

Ron la guardò per un istante, poi le rivolse un sorriso triste.

"Fammi un favore, Hermione.

Per un po', non parlarmi, va bene?"

Detto questo, si allontanò con le mani in tasca.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo, certo, ma l'avrebbe superato.

E avrebbe trovato una persona per sé che l'avrebbe amato così.

 

*******************************

 

Hermione fece per seguirlo, ma Ginny le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Gli passerà, lo conosco.

Non dimenticare che se ha fatto tutto questo è perché ti ama.

Non dev'essere facile, per lui, accettare che tu possa essere felice con qualcun altro, e con sua sorella, fra tutti.

A questo proposito, senti, io-"

Hermione le prese le mani.

"Non scusarti, Ginny.

Sei qui, adesso, ed è questo che conta."

Le ragazze si abbracciarono e rimasero così, senza più bisogno di parole.

 

*******************************

 

"Lo so perché l'hai fatto Harry.

Perché sei un Gryffinfesso."

Il moro gli diede le spalle, piccato.

Draco gli si avvicinò e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua nuca.

"Non ti ho chiesto aiuto.

Non ne avevo bisogno.

Non era certo la prima lite con mio padre, e non sarà l'ultima, questo è sicuro.

Se tornassi a casa con la coda tra le gambe ogni volta che fa la voce grossa, non avrebbe nessun rispetto per me.

Invece ne ha.

E me lo sono guadagnato credendo in quello che faccio e difendendo le mie idee fino in fondo.

Se essere accettato e stimato da mio padre mi costa qualche livido e qualche osso rotto, beh, è un prezzo che sono disposto a pagare.

Ma come non rinuncio a lui, non ho intenzione di rinunciare a te, sia chiaro.

Ti voglio per me.

E questa" concluse costringendolo a voltarsi "è la mia ultima parola."

Mentre sprofondavano in un bacio che aveva il sapore di una conferma e di una promessa, Harry pensò che poteva concedergliela, l'ultima parola.

Per questa volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere che ve ne pare...


End file.
